


A refreshing turn of fate

by SunlitGarden



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/F, Girl Next Door Betty Cooper, Girls Kissing, Jealous Veronica Lodge, No Jughead Jones, POV Alternating, School Dances, maybe a touch of misandry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitGarden/pseuds/SunlitGarden
Summary: A s1e1 Pilot episode divergence where the NY socialite and girl-next-door fall in loooove. Not a soulmate AU universe, though Veronica may argue on that point.~~~"We’re… peer mentors,” Betty deduces, the same time Veronica thinks, “soulmates.”That’s a first. At least for a person. Shoes, outfits, all of those have fit the bill, before, but this… this feels like fate.Are platonic soulmates a thing? Reluctant acquaintances to lovers?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	A refreshing turn of fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudge/gifts).



> Listen, who doesn't love two girls taking down the patriarchy or just generally being in love and adorable and teamwork? B+V was such a cute tease. We all saw that pilot. So as a special birthday treat to my wonderful, hilarious, talented beronica-shipping buddy Smudge (aka thetaoofbetty on tumblr), here is a slight twist on the pilot to give us the B+V love we need
> 
> (also yes, I am updating other things soon, I just have a ton of deadlines so I'm sneaking this one-shot in! LOVE YOU! LOVE SMUDGE ESPECIALLY! OKAY TTFN)

It’s… refreshing.

That’s the easiest way Veronica can reframe the retro diner and the foggy town of Riverdale. The perfect place to shroud what her family became and dive into the heart of who they are: go-getters, winners, survivors, and for the first time, legitimate.

Veronica glides down the aisle, cape flowing at her back, to approach the large man in the retro white hat and apron uniform. “Hello! Order for Lodge? I called.”

“You’ll have to wait one minute,” he huffs, edging around her sideways to get back to the counter. It’s not particularly busy, but if he’s one of the only employees, she can understand why he’s overrun with the ten-odd customers ordering milkshakes and burgers. No wonder her mom got her job back so easily.

Veronica steels herself for a lot of diner food in her future and accidentally makes eye contact with a cute redhead who looks to be about her age. Why is he gawking at her if he’s on a date with that gorgeous blonde? Then again, Veronica is dressed a little fancy for Riverdale standards, by the looks of his hoodie and jeans. She pulls up her brightest socialite smile and takes a step towards their table. “Hi. How are the onion rings here?”

The boy sits up and wiggles in his seat. “Great!”

If he can’t contain his excitement, they must be good. Or maybe it’s as good as it gets, for here.

 _Stop that_ , she chides her inner mean girl. “Can we add an order of onion rings?” she chirps as pleasantly as possible to the man in the white apron. At this point, she feels like she’s channelling her inner Disney Princess.

“You’ve got it!”

“Thanks.” Veronica eyes the two pretty teens, trying to figure out if they’re dating.

The blonde girl’s impossibly big sweetheart eyes shine with a sharp intelligence. A warning, too, like she heard that mean girl deep inside.

Eager to make a good impression (and have somewhere to sit at the lunch table), Veronica leans forward, dropping the bait, “You two go to Riverdale High?”

“Yeah!” The redhead exudes excitement for school, too? Veronica wants to laugh at or with him, but the blonde’s tight smile warns her against it.

“Yeah, we go… together,” the blonde clips, her silky ponytail swaying like a cat’s tail.

If the redhead is a puppy, this blonde is a lioness.

She could eat this guy alive. Veronica tries to remain neutral: diplomatic, but relatable. “My mom and I just moved here from New York. You know Capote?” The boy nods and and the girl waits for the punchline. “Well, I’m Breakfast at Tiffany’s and this place is so ‘In Cold Blood.’” The boy’s rickety laughter and the narrowed eyes of the girl almost unnerve her. That was supposed to impress them, especially the smart girl, who won’t seem to meet her eye for more than a split second of side-eye, though most of that’s been saved for the affable boy across from her.

 _Look at me_ , Veronica wants to demand. The old her would’ve taken a sip from that milkshake. Dipped a finger into the whipped cream and sucked it for a reaction. Maybe tie a knot with a cherry stem? Though that’s never been a particular talent. She could work on it.

A cape should be enough of an attention-snapper, especially in Riverdale! What does she have to do to get this girl’s attention in any kind of awe-struck, mildly interested way?

Not that she needs it. This boy is clearly trying, and he seems sweet. The kind of All-American adorable small town boy she’s never had. _Why not_ , Veronica thinks, and offers her name in exchange for his.

“This is Betty Cooper,” Archie provides, and it’s like a switch is flipped the moment he acknowledges the blonde’s presence.

“Wait,” Veronica hedges, trying not to look at the way the blouse fits snug against that perky chest now that she’s straightened her posture like a good girl. Oh, the games she’d want to play… recreating some salacious, “silly” pornos she watched as a preteen. “Are you…?”

“Giving you your tour tomorrow? Yes! We’re… peer mentors,” Betty deduces, the same time Veronica thinks, “soulmates.”

That’s a first. At least for a person. Shoes, outfits, all of those have fit the bill, before, but this… this feels like fate.

Are platonic soulmates a thing? Reluctant acquaintances to lovers?

Archie scoots back in the booth. “Would you like to join us?”

At least this guy seems like a decent option.

“No, my mom’s waiting for me. But I’m so glad we ran into each other.” Veronica clasps her hands in front of her and sways, feeling like her life’s gone from Gossip Girl to a Hallmark Movie. “To be continued.” At Betty’s arched eyebrow, Veronica flaunts off with an extra spring in her step. The steam from the takeout back seeps into Veronica’s fist and she shoots one last beaming smile to their table.

Thank god she dressed up for this..

The next day, she pokes and prods and sweet-talks Betty, who seems too kind to actually be mean, though she kind of sighs the moment a tall theater kid named Kevin glues to their side and starts talking about the ginger athlete, how the two neighbors were “meant to be.”

It’s an understandable crush based on all those muscles and shared history, but it is disappointing. At least Betty seems patient, accepting, and sweet about the whole thing.

But is there a chance that she’s gay? _Will she like me_? Veronica hasn’t felt this needy since junior high when they were picking teams in gym class and the teacher had the nerve not to appoint her captain. They never made that mistake again.

For the first time, Veronica feels slightly out of her depth, like her heels could barely touch the surface of this town’s heart (of Bettys… not that she does that whole ‘love’ thing). And Betty appears to be indifferent to being picked at all. But Veronica picks her nonetheless. It’s too easy to fall into the mean crowd, be catty with the long-haired redhead and her cronies who sit in last year’s fashions, eyeing Veronica’s ensemble like they’re on a sorority committee.

_Hmm, maybe it’s catty to think of them as discount New York._

Still, Rome wasn’t built in a day, Veronica reasons, and neither will an entirely new outlook on life. She marches over to Betty’s table with her head held high, her lip curling up at the cute cherry-printed blouse and light pink cardigan Betty’s wearing, noting the multiple studs in one ear that she wouldn’t mind rolling on her tongue. “Can I sit?”

“Of course.” Betty scoots over and jabs at her salad without much enthusiasm. “How’s your first day?”

“Enlightening,” Veronica decides, after a pause, earning a bemused look from Betty, like she sees right through the diplomatic routine. “How’s the social scene? What do you do for fun on the weekends?”

“Study,” Kevin interrupts with a glare. “Betty’s kept under lock and key.”

“My parents own the town newspaper,” Betty says, almost apologetic as she twirls her fork through some depressing greens. “Often, they enlist me for copying, editing, layout, that kind of thing. But when I do have time, I listen to records with Archie, read, or go to the drive-in theater with Kevin. They play vintage movies. Maybe Breakfast at Tiffany’s,” she suggests with a twinkle in her eye that fizzles like a sparkler from Veronica’s toes to the very heart of her soul.

“Do you want to come clubbing with me this weekend?” Kevin offers, tipping his coffee can like a funnel before running his thumbs over the rim.

“I do love dancing. How about you, Betty?” Veronica asks all-too-innocently, though Betty’s ponytail swings in the negative.

“Working.”

“Hmm, shame.” Veronica’s nylons shift against the seat as they change topics.

There’s no power struggle with Betty. Just normalcy. And that’s what Veronica’s mother wants for them now. Kindness. Generosity. No underhanded dealings.

Veronica’s gaydar doesn’t ping until Cheryl Blossom practically shoves Betty off the bench to bat her eyelashes and entreat Veronica to be a cheerleader. It’s not really a priority, and clearly this girl had beef with Betty, so Veronica brushes Cheryl off ASAP. No need to feed her inner mean girl when she’s surrounded by pretty, sweet things.

But Betty seems almost disappointed by the whole exchange.

Crossing her ankles and gripping the holed, plasticky bench, Veronica apologizes for participating in an admittedly patriarchal system at her prior school.

“No, I…” Betty swallows, her ears pinking. “I would’ve loved to be a cheerleader. I know it sounds silly, but my sister Polly used to be one, and it seems like fun.”

“Cheryl turned her down last year. Said she was too heavy, a season one Betty Draper,” Kevin confides, snickering behind his coffee can, then sobering when the girls shoot him disgusted, affronted looks.

He better watch that sharp edge. Veronica’s is far finer tuned, and Betty’s got the glare of a goddess.

“Trust me,” Veronica assures Betty, crossing her legs for an “accidental” graze across Betty’s shin under the table. “You should be queen bee at this school. We can work on some of my old routines and audition together.”

For a moment, Betty looks uncertain, and Veronica leans in at a 45 degree angle, practically salivating at the chance to impress her, to win her, even as a friend. “Okay,” Betty decides, bringing an apple to her lips. “Show me your moves.” The satisfying crunch makes Veronica squeeze her thighs in anticipation, in preemptive victory.

And god, Betty is adorable in cheer shorts and a yellow baseball-style practice jersey, her ponytail swinging with every cartwheel and shimmy. Veronica _might_ let out a few squees and hug her, overwhelmed with this wholesome girl fun. “How were you not already on the team?”

“I don’t know, I’m not great at dancing,” Betty admits, smoothing her ponytail. “And I’m not exactly Cheryl’s favorite person.”

“Well, you’re mine,” Veronica says without thinking, earning a bright, wide-eyed blink. “That curl,” Veronica explains, tentatively following its springy curve. “It’s heavenly. And so is your body. And your sweetness, B.” Betty guffaws in shock, and Veronica waves it off. “But you’re overthinking it. Follow me.”

They practice the beats until Betty’s grinning, brimming with confidence, which is half the whole “cheer” energy, anyway.

When Cheryl’s intent on being a bitch about their “basic” routine, Veronica can sense Betty wilting beside her, and whispers, “Trust me,” before cupping her face, taking a deep breath, and leaning in, watching Betty’s hesitance shift to mild curiosity. And for some reason, some deep, dark reason, she kisses Betty gentler than she’s ever kissed anybody.

Electricity prickles down her arm hair and up of her neck.

This isn’t the “spicy” kind of girl kiss that was supposed to be the big finish.

This is… this is butterflies in her stomach.

This is slow-motion gravity, keeping her in orbit of those gorgeous, green galaxy eyes and sweetheart lips.

This is… good. Really good.

But… oh no. _Feelings_.

Cheryl’s slow-clap jolts her out of her reverie, and Betty touches her lips, hiding her mouth. Veronica can barely register what the HBIC is saying, too busy analyzing the thoughtful look on Betty’s face, the way she rolls her lips inward-- _to savor the kiss? To wipe it away? What is it?_

But then Betty’s nails bite into her skin and Veronica sees red.

That girl just made Betty self harm to keep it in.

Oh _hell_ no.

Veronica leaves that “head bitch” shivering in humiliation after a proper reaming, and she grabs Betty’s wrist and pulls her off to where she hopes the side entrance is.

“Thanks,” Betty murmurs, “But you didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did! We’re a team!”

Betty nods, calculating, with a quiet, “Thanks,” again. Her palms skim Veronica’s waist, then slide up her back, slowly drawing her in.

Gooey, Godiva hot chocolate kind of warmth flows through every nerve ending as Betty’s chin lands on her shoulder, their breasts pressed together. Veronica’s barely coherent enough to wrap her arms around this newfound connection. They stay like that for what feels like a minute, though it’s probably only a couple of seconds. Certainly the longest hug she’s ever had, and she almost pouts when it’s over.

Betty tightens her ponytail. “You’re a good friend.”

_Oh, god. Oh, precious._

“V,” Betty starts, alarmed as tears prick Veronica’s eyes. “Don’t be upset!”

“Come here,” she insists, wrapping her in a tight, needy embrace.

“You don’t have to be ice with me.” Betty soothes. “You’re amazing.”

Whatever and whoever Betty wants, Betty is going to get, Veronica decides, and holds onto her new best friend.

~~~

Betty traces her pen over her lip, trying to focus on her science notes instead of the girl in designer black. Veronica’s been flouncing across the room for fifteen minutes, admiring every single photo, token, and curtain.

“Oh, I see you have a nice view of Archiekins’ bedroom.”

Betty’s ears burn, and she hunches around her notebook. “Yeah.”

With an “innocent” blink, Veronica shifts through the pale gauze curtains and plops down on her belly, dangling her feet in the air. “Do you two change in front of each other? Put on shows nightly?”

“Oh my god, Veronica!” No one besides Kevin has ever been this frank with her about sex.

Also, yes, they do shows, if Archie getting shirtless all the time and her changing her bra mean anything.

And that’s the trouble. She’s not sure if they do. She likes the idea of being watched, enjoyed. But she doesn’t know if she needs it to be Archie. Part of her thrills under the almost fanatical focus of this new girl with pretty, dark lipstick, and New York glamour. The one who kissed her. The one on her “team,” whatever that means.

The fact that Veronica’s on her belly, looking like a cat that wants to suck on a canary doesn’t help the throb between Betty’s legs.

Ugh, this is so awkward! She was flirting with _Archie!_

“I don’t think he sees me that way.” Betty coughs delicately into her fist.

“Is he gay?” Veronica balks, not in disgust, but genuine confusion.

_No, but I might be. Okay, definitely._

Sighing, Betty crosses her legs. “More like he’s easily distracted. Plus, if he was interested, he would’ve made a move by now. He’s been drooling over you, obviously.”

Veronica sits up on her elbows, frowning as if his obvious lack of feelings is a mild inconvenience. “Men can be so disappointing.”

Betty cackles and hides her mouth, wishing she could take it back. “That’s my best friend you’re talking about. And a whole sex. He’s not that bad.”

Veronica levels her with an even stare. “I can provide documentation, if necessary.”

“I mean, I don’t blame him for looking. You strode in with a cape, all in black, dark lipstick? Who wouldn’t be blown away by that kind of mysterious femme fatale? Sometimes, I wish I could be that way.” She’s never even worn the black bra and slip hidden in one of her purses for fear of Alice snooping.

“B, you are the hottest, smartest, Grace-Kelliest girl I’ve ever seen. Total girlfriend material at _face_ value, let alone getting you know you. People see me and judge me as a ‘good time,’ at best. Though, let’s not reduce ourselves to our film noir themes. This is the 21st century.” Sobering, Veronica pushes herself up. “I didn’t mean to interrupt whatever you and Archie had going. I can help him see the value in the girlfriend experience. You’re the best girl at that school,” she coos, shaking Betty’s thigh over her jeans, which only makes her clench around nothing.

 _Tell me I’m pretty_ , she wants to beg, _tell me I’m so good, like you did in cheer practice. Align my hips. Cling to my back. Kiss my lips. Suck on my tongue and palm my…_

Betty clamps her legs together and tightens her ponytail, nearly scratching her scalp since she can’t seem to let go of her pen. “No, thanks. I really don’t need your help seducing Archie.” The wedding fantasies they shared as kids are sort of embarrassing at this point.

“Who do you want help seducing?”

Betty blinks. She can’t be serious. It’s not that easy. “Nobody,” she edges, irritated by how quickly this girl’s flattery is winning her over. But it’s not like Archie and Kevin are that sweet. God knows no one’s willing to stand up to Cheryl except this bombshell. But Veronica tackles every day like it’s easy. Like she already knows she’s going to win the race, but doesn’t need to trip anyone else on the way there. And there’s an eagerness underlying all the breakfast coffees, pastries, couples’ massages, primping, the way she says, “B!”

An intimacy.

An understanding?

Licking her lips, Betty glances at the door, wondering if she should bolt or say what she’s thinking. “Do you like dances? Because I’m sure… I’m not sure if you want a date to Homecoming, or anything, but if you do, I could ask around for you.” She pauses as flames lick up her neck. “Or we could go together. As friends,” she adds, just in case.

“Oh, Betty, sweetie, I don’t need help getting a date.” Veronica pats Betty’s thigh ( _harder,_ Betty demands internally), then rubs the nonexistent sting. “But if you need help getting over Archie, the best way to do it is go all in or get under someone else.”

“Are you… propositioning me?” Betty asks, genuinely wondering.

“Betty, I would woo you in a heartbeat,” Veronica states matter-of-factly, “But I don’t do _emotions_ , typically, so if you think you may have feelings, or something, for Archie, it’s best we get those out of the way, don’t you think?”

“I can’t… not have emotions,” Betty stammers.

With a wistful, Old Hollywood kind of sigh, Veronica rolls over and scoots up to sit beside Betty on the bed. “That’s what I was afraid of. Well, we’ll see.”

They do homework without mentioning boys again, although every time Veronica lays her head on Betty’s shoulder, she’s tempted to kiss her forehead. Finally, she smooths that gorgeous, bouncy hair, inspiring a delighted laugh, Veronica’s eyes wrinkling up with glee.

“You’re the best,” Veronica coos. “You’re the best… girl… friend… I’ve ever had.”

Veronica’s gaze flicks cautiously to her mouth, almost prompting. As they start leaning in, desire drowns out the anxiety in Betty’s head _(is this a good idea? Is this stupid? A disaster waiting to happen? A total betrayal of whatever nothing is happening with Archie?)_. The door bangs open from downstairs.

“Shit! My mom.” Betty slams her books together and rolls off the mattress, vaguely checking to make sure there’s nothing incriminating of Veronica’s morning thigh-fattening pastries or growth-stunting caffeine.

Veronica slides off the bed and smooths her skirt before striding forward, chin tilted high to face the dragon that is Alice Cooper, who storms to the doorway.

Alice frowns at them. “Who’s this?”

“Veronica Lodge,” V answers perfunctorily, shaking Alice’s hand like she’s closing a business deal. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Your brilliant daughter is my student mentor.”

For a moment, Alice is so stunned that she complies with the handshake, before blinking and drawing back. “Lodge? As in, Hermione’s daughter? With Hiram?”

Veronica smiles as if she’s won a game. “Yes, the very same!”

Alice levels Betty with a dark look. “I need you to ask your friend to leave.”

At that, Veronica’s composure cracks, posture slumping in shock, and dare Betty think it, disappointment.

The ensuing fight barely makes a dent in Alice’s resolve, so Betty storms off to Veronica’s place with righteous indignation. When Veronica’s energy remains dim, Betty soothes her innocent friend, who uncharacteristically keeps her hands clasped in her lap while Betty strokes her shoulders and keeps her close.

“I should tell you something,” Veronica confesses, adjusting her pearl necklace.

Betty waits with bated breath.

“My dad’s in jail. For shady business dealings.” Betty almost laughs at the total turn from what she thought--and hoped--would happen.

“Veronica, I’m not going to judge you for what your Dad did. You’re your own person. You’re wonderful,” she insists.

“But I’m not,” Veronica insists, grimacing. “Or, I wasn’t, before this. I was a mean girl, Betty. I made a girl drink gutter water.”

 _I’m sure she deserved it_ , almost bubbles out. Instead, Betty smooths Veronica’s dress down her back. “Thank you for telling me. From everything you’ve shown me, you’re a genuinely good person. And sometimes good people do bad things.”

“Really?” Sniffling, Veronica wipes her nose, and it’s the most unladylike, endearing thing Betty’s seen since she arrived.

“Absolutely. Take the thing with Archie! I was cold to you that day we met because I felt like,” Betty sucks in a breath and looks up at the marbled ceiling, “you were intruding and playing a part with us. And I was kind of mean, or at least, off-putting.”

“Never, B,” Veronica chides, smiling and knocking her knee.

“The point is, we’re not defined by our worst moments. We’re defined by how we pick ourselves back up, I guess,” she muses, tickled by her own ponderings. “How we make things right.”

With a small hiccup, Veronica throws her arms around Betty, knocking a laugh out her chest. They snuggle and watch The Matchelorette and Snapped all night, eating popcorn, laying in each other’s laps, doing manicures, brushing hair, and venting about life. It’s ridiculous and relaxing and Betty never wants the night to end.

~~~

Cheryl’s letting them walk around for warm-ups after Betty threatened Cheryl with blackmail in Science class for trying to expose Veronica’s dad. It was the hottest five minutes of Veronica’s life.

Her and Betty are deep in conversation about familial worries when Archie charges across the track in full football gear. Veronica blinks. She almost forgot he existed. Which is stupid, because they’re friends, and he’s hot, and Betty’s supposed love interest.

Which is still a thing, if the way Betty awkwardly shifts and smiles is any indication.

Pulling up her big girl panties, Veronica forces a bright smile, even if she dies a little inside. “Hey, Archie. Are you going to the back-to-school dance?”

Betty turns her head over her shoulder, desperately whispering, “Veronica,” but Veronica pointedly tilts her chin up, prompting Archie’s response.

“Oh, no,” he tells them, taking off his helmet and ruffling that adorable ginger hair. “I’ve been really busy. Hadn’t thought about it lately.”

“Our regular Troy Bolton. Music? Football? Which is it this time?”

“Uh, I volunteered to help my dad.”

“Aw, that’s sweet.” _And annoying_. “But still unacceptable. Right, Betty?” she prompts, blinking with the Lodge-patented ‘Don’t mess with me’ smile plastered across her face.

With a weary sigh, Betty turns to Archie. “How about you come with us? Both of us?”

Veronica’s stunned, almost affronted by the favor being thrown back in her face, but Archie seems hesitant, which really fans the flames. “What kind of guy turns down two hot cheerleaders as his dates?” Veronica prods, bordering on mean girl manipulation territory. “Especially when one is his best friend, and the other, a new student, trying to get to know…” She shoots a look at Betty, who arches that perfect eyebrow. “Her fellow students,” she finishes with engrained confidence.

“Okay. I’ll… um… okay. I’ll be there.” Archie flashes them an all-American smile and trots off. Muscular. Sweet. Innocent. _Idiot_. How could he know Betty for his whole life and not jump at the opportunity to wrap his arms around her? Although he did propose to her when they were six. That does show some logic. Maybe he’s salvageable.

“Why did you invite me to third-wheel with Archie?” Veronica asks, hugging her waist, accidentally mirroring Betty’s stance.

“I don’t know. You’re new. It doesn’t seem fair that you’d have to sit this one out. Plus, I’d hate for you to end up going with Chuck Clayton or Cheryl, who’s still staring at you.”

“Oh, there are worse scenarios,” Veronica muses. Like third-wheeling with her soulmate. “Although maybe it’s good you have a chaperone. I’ll make sure Archie treats you with every ounce the respect you deserve.”

“Don’t you mean _us_?” Betty prompts.

“Right! Us.”

 _Us_ , even her inner mean girl purrs.

~~~

Veronica slams her bag on the Andrews kitchen table. “Okay, tell me everything you’re planning and I’ll help you fix it.”

“Uh, what?” Archie looks at the door as if he’s about to bolt.

“For the dance! Don’t worry about me or my needs, I’ve got that handled,” she says with a wave, “but what about Bettykins?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you wearing a matching tie? Bowtie? I brought a picture of the dress I helped her with,” Veronica’s mouth runs dry as she pulls up the picture, remembering how her fingers had grazed the flirty waist cutouts, despite the demure rest of the dress, “You need a corsage that matches!” she declares.

“Okay, Veronica, I don’t have all that much money,” Archie admits, flushing. “I was just going to borrow my dad’s suit jacket and slacks.”

Sighing, Veronica sets her phone on the counter. “Oh, Archiekins. Don’t worry.” She pats his cheek, then his impressive arm muscles. “I will handle everything.”

For a second, he looks nervous, and that suits her just fine.

~~~

“Are you trying to become a triad or something?” Kevin prods.

“What? Of course not.” Veronica lifts her chin and regards the two cuties awkwardly slow-dancing across the gym. “Do you think they’d be up for that?”

Laughing, Kevin shakes his head. “If I was even slightly interested in girls and thought Archie liked tall, dark, and dapper… _men_ , I’d be all over that.”

“I’m not interested in a relationship, anyways,” she declares, folding her arms, annoyed at the prospect of Kevin edging in on her carefully crafted date night.

“So, you’re not interested in bringing anyone breakfast, spending every minute together, leaning on them for emotional support, showering them with gifts, and kissing, right?”

“Mmm, kissing.” Veronica fades into a pink sort of daydream. “That’s not so bad.”

“Because that’s what you’re doing with Betty.” Her mouth falls open in protest. “But strangely enough, you haven’t done the same with Archie. In fact, I’ve only seen you tease him, so far.”

“I have not!”

“You’ve called him The Human Labrador at least six times since you all decided to go to this dance together.”

Veronica arches a brow and leans on her hip. “Are you telling me I’m the first person to make the comparison?”

“No, but I am telling you that Betty would make a great girlfriend. And I think she’d say the same about you, all things considered. Sleepovers, snuggles, constant reassurances? She’s not giving those to me. Or trying any of the things I suggest to sex up Archie. She was actually supposed to ask him out the night you rolled into town. She calls it ‘fate.’”

 _Fate_ , Veronica realizes, slowly turning to face them.

”But you waltz in and she’s having spa days and standing up to her mom and blowing off Archie when he treats her like crap. Normally, I’d be jealous. But honestly, it’s kind of fun to watch that good girl go bad.”

Veronica waltzes away. “You never struck me as a misogynist, Kevin.”

“What?”

“Betty’s not bad. She’s a badass.”

 _Men can be so disappointing_ , she gripes, stalking around the dance floor, catching Betty’s eye, then ducking behind taller people every time Archie glances over.

This is pathetic. This is not Lodge behavior.

Though maybe that’s better.

_Oh, hell with it._

Veronica tosses her hair over her shoulder, readjusts her boobs, and sets her shoulders back.

She’s going to be the best damn girlfriend this town has ever seen.

~~~

Archie has his hands at least four inches above Betty’s waist, and this rocking back and forth reminds her of middle school days.“So there was something you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Yeah. Um, I used to have this fantasy,” Betty starts, pausing when she sees Veronica darting through the crowd, stalking them for a front row seat. Maybe this is a fool’s errand. Archie hardly even seems to be listening, looking over his shoulder to try to share in her distraction, who ducks behind Moose. “I used to think you and me could be this power couple.”

“Betty,” Archie starts, pulling his neck back in something close to reprimand, which makes her want to dig her nails into the back of his neck to force him to focus on the rest.

“But we’re different people now. We want different things. Although, I do think we want the other person to be happy.”

“Of course,” Archie answers earnestly.

“So I’m asking… do you… would you be upset if I maybe started dating? Not that I’m asking your permission in general. It’s just, I get the impression you kind of have a thing for the person I’m interested in, and your friendship means a lot to me.”

“Betty, I…” His face scrunches up. “Of course I want you to be happy. Whoever it is, you have my blessing.”

“Really?” she beams.

“Yeah,” he chuckles, “Besides, I think I might be spending more time with Josie and the Pussycats, so unless you’re into…” He clears his throat.

“If you can’t say the word, you probably shouldn’t be dating,” Betty chides.

“The point is, we’re free and clear. I love you, Betty, and I always will.”

“Aww, same, Arch,” Betty coos, pulling him in for a hug.

Someone clears their throat and Archie jerks back, staring at his shoulder, before his eyes alight on their friend. “Veronica, hey.”

“May I cut in?” she asks with all the sweet, faux, but upfront non-innocence.

“Sure.” Archie steps back and opens his arms as if to dance with Veronica, but she pats his pecs consolingly and wraps herself around Betty. His eyes widen as he meets Betty’s apologetic gaze.

“Sorry,” she mouths.

Stunned, he shrugs, eyes wide with possibility as he clumsily makes his way through the crowd to talk to the band.

“How’d it go?” Veronica pries.

“Good. We let each other down easy.”

“He… he rejected you?! That quarterback has taken one too many footballs to the head,” Veronica seethes.

“He’s always seen me as a pure, ‘perfect,’ girl next door,” she provides. “Not exactly sexy.”

“Ugh. I mean, no shame to housewives, they can make bank, be hot, do whatever they want, but where does he get this purity culture nonsense? Does he not see that you’re a total babe and badass? His loss,” Veronica declares with a sniff. “We’ll simply have to admire him for his looks and not shame him for poor taste.”

Giggling, Betty pushes back her soft curls. “I don’t know. I think once in a while he gets it right.”

Veronica bats her eyelashes, head bowed.

“I know you’re the one who got me the corsage and Archie’s striped bow tie to match both of our dresses, though you were kind enough to make mine the dominant color. I think we’re pretty evenly matched, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Veronica admits, shimmying closer in the slow dance. “You get blackmail but prevent me from going nuclear, I pamper you and prevent you from crushing everyone with those impressive legs and smarts of yours.”

“We both have our sharp edges.” Betty shrugs. “But you know you don’t have to buy me anything,” Betty reminds her.

“I want to.”

Betty takes a sharp breath and clutches the fabric of her dress. “Is there anything else you want to do?”

“Now that you mention it...” A catlike grin crosses Veronica’s face and she gathers the scruff of Betty’s let-down hair and pulls her into a kiss.

 _Fate_ , she celebrates.

**Author's Note:**

> If you prefer Beronica as a friendship tease where Veronica is clearly in love with Betty (platonically or otherwise) and constantly making sure Jughead treats her right, I recommend reading Smudge's fics bc they are a delight - as is she! What scenes in the show have your Beronica-loving heart weeping with joy? Or how would you modify them to strengthen these buddies (besides the obvious from recent developments *cough*).
> 
> Thank you for your time, any and all love, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
